No Mutu ! Episode
by 1211dooty
Summary: Sequel 30 February 32 Marer 0,01%, Baekhyun 'edision' yang mencuri dengar dari dalam kamarnya dan harus berimbas terseret ke luar dapur hanya karena kesalahannya sendiri. Tapi ini benar-benar tidak ada sesuatu yang lucu. Maafkan hato saya yang tiba-tiba 'mutung' tengah jalan.


Title : No Mutu ! Episode

Author : 1211dooty

Genre : Absurd , Faild

Rated : K

Cast : Byun Baekhyun

Diclaimer : Ini benar-benar tidak menceritakan lanjutan dari 30 February + 32 Marer = 0,01%, tapi ini tentang Baekhyun yang mencuri dengar dari dalam kamarnya dan harus berimbas terseret ke luar dapur hanya karena kesalahannya sendiri. Tapi ini benar-benar tidak ada sesuatu yang lucu. Maafkan hato saya yang tiba-tiba 'mutung' tengah jalan.

.

.

STORY BEGINNING*

.

.

.

"KENAPA SUHO HYUNG MARAH PADAKU HAH?! AKU KAN HANYA TANYA, MEMANGNYA KENAPA KALAU AKU INGIN BERANDAI-ANDAI SEPERTI LUHAN GE & SEHUN?! AKU JUGA MASIH TERMASUK MAGNAE LINE DISINI..

DAN

AKU TIDAK INGIN ADA TANGGAL 30 FEBRUARY, TAPI AKU INGIN ADA TANGGAL 32 MARET DI KALENDER BERDIRI SUPERMANKU. AKU INGIN BISA TERBANG JIKA ADA TANGGAL 32 MARET. APA SALAH KALAU AKU INGIN ADA TANGGAL 32 MARET? APA SALAH?! HAHH?! JAWABBB! APA SALAHHHHH!? ",aung Kyungsoo keras

.

.

.

Tidak sadarkah mereka -Kyungsoo & Suho- kalau ada seseorang lain yang mendengarkan celotehan duo tidak terlalu tinggi itu dari salah satu kamar dorm.

.

.

.

"Benarkah Kyungsoo ingin terbang jika ada tanggal 32 Maret? Ah, mereka benar-benar gila. Seharusnya tidak usah menunggu tanggal aneh seperti 30 Ferbruary atau 32 Maret jika ingin mengabulkan khayalan tingkat overdosis mereka. Cukup katakan permohonan mu pada Ibu Peri ByuneBaekhyune maka semuanya akan terkabul. Hhaaahhaaaa..."

.

.

.

-kalian tau sekarang siapa orang yang ada si salah satu kamar dorm?-

.

.

"Yakk..Ibu peri gila penggila eyesliner bekas, diamlah aku sedang tidur", teriak Chanyeol gusar sambil melempar lampu tidur ke arah Baekhyun

.

.

.

Baekhyun, harusnya kau menyumpal mulut cerewetmu itu dengan pintu almari

.

.

"Yak, kau tiang penggila botol selai . Tidurlah saja tidak usah mendengar omonganku, atau jangan-jangan kau ingin merebut ide ku yang ingin menjadi ibu peri hah?!",teriak Baekhyun kencang sampai horden kamar mereka beterbangan.

.

.

Baekhyun, apakah kau sampai segitunya teropsesi dengan ibu peri ?

.

Dan,.

.

Kembalikan kekuatan Sehun !

.

.

"Jangan salahkan aku kalau mendengar omongan kesianganmu itu, suaramu terlalu keras seperti keong meraung.. kau tau hah?!",sela Chanyeol

.

.

Suasana mulai memanas permisa, Chanyeol sekarang berdiri diatas tempat tidurnya dengan gaya bak Batman yang mendarat dengan buruk elagnya.

.

.

Burung elang ? Ah mungkin motornya sedang diperbaiki di dealer suzuki. -terdekat-

.

.

"Teriakanku atau terlingamu itu yang terlau besar Park Chanyeol. Hi, kau jangan berdiri seperti itu hah, aku tau kau tinggi tapi tidak usah berdiri di atas tempat tidur. Kau kira dirimu itu patung liberty hah?! Sok tinggi",balas Baekhyun

.

.

Byun , kau terlalu kasar. Besabarlah dengan si Park Chanyeol yang -kelewat- imut itu.

.

.

"Pendek !", kata Chanyeol.

.

.

Baiklah Byun,

.

.

.

.

SERANGCHANYEOL

(yang nulis masalahnya juga pendek -_-)

.

.

"KAAUUU ?! ",geram Baekhyun

.

.

.

Brak

.

Brak

.

Bug

.

Bug

.

Pyar

.

.

.

.

.

Nyet

( ouh, itu suara kecoak yang terinjak sepertinya).

.

.

.

.

.

Clek

.

.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan Baekhyun, Chanyeol?", kata seseorang di pinggiran pintu kamar-mereka-.

.

.

Oh, lihatlah adu perkelahian mereka terhenti hanya karena mendapat tatapan mengerikan seorang duizzang dari Canada yang memergoki mereka sedang adu gulat.

.

.

Baiklah bukan sepenuhnya gulat.

.

.

Hanya gulat dua jembol.

.

.

.

Siapa yang terjepit di bawah dia yang kalah.

.

.

.

Yah, begitulah cara permainannya.

.

.

"Oh, Kria ge . Kami sedang adu jempol. Mau ikut ?", tawar Chanyeol setelah meninggalkan Baekhyun dibelakangnya sambil meratapi jempol lentiknya yang sudah terapit dengan jempol tidak lentik milik Chanyeol.

.

.

.

Baekhyun kalah.

.

.

.

Chanyeol mendekati Kris yang sedang berpikir di ambang pintu sambil membayangkan apa itu adu jempol. Apa kedua jempolnya akan berbicara dan berdebat seperti debat bahasa inggris di sekolah ACE. Atau akan beradu kekuatan seperti acara di teve 70inch mereka. 'Smekdown'.

.

.

"Bagaimana cara permainannya?",tanya Kris penasaran. Tidak tau jika kini batin Chanyeol sedang menampakkan raungan iblisnya.

.

.

"Ge, kau benar-benar akan tertipu dua ..",batin Chanyeol.

.

.

"Baiklah . Hi jari lentik si ibu peri gila penggila eyesliner bekas,kemari ! ", kata Chanyeol memanggil seseorang yang ada di belakangnya setelah meraih jempol -panjang- Kris.

.

.

Oh, Chayeol apakah kau akan selalu mengingat nama julukan yang panjang itu untuk Baekhyun?

.

.

Baekhyun, kau benar-benar memalukan. Ibu peri macam apa kau hah?!

.

.

.

"Chanyeol-ah, tidak bisakah aku bermain adu jempol dengan ACE", kata Kris -kelewat- lugu,

.

Atau

.

.

Dungu ?!

.

.

Baekhyun yang berjalan pelan menghampiri duo tiang itu seketika berhenti setelah mendengar perkataan duizzang mereka. .

.

Yah, sepertinya SM Ent merekrut anak TK yang terjebak di dalam tubuh laki-laki berumur Baekhyun.

.

.

.

Chanyeol yang mendengar perkataan Kris hanya bisa mengiyakan usulan tidak ada salahnya membahagiakan orang tua.

.

.

.

"Baiklah, ACE ayo sini sama paman Chanyeol", ajak Chanyeol sambil mengulurkan kedua tangan panjangnya menggapai ACE yang ada di balik punggung Kris.

.

.

Mereka sama ,

.

.

Sama -sam gila

.

.

Baekhyun yang merasa masih 1/4 sadar,segera meninggalkan duo tiang di dalam kamarnya. Lebih baik mengamankan otak sucinya.

.

.

.

.

Pikirnya akan menenangkan pikiran jika keluar dari kamar, tapi justru yang dilihatnya kini lebih mengancam keselamatan otaknya.

.

.

.

Baekhyun melihat adegan Luhan yang melempar Kyungsoo sampai langit-langit dorm mereka bolong. Ah,kenapa percintaan 'sesama' sangat trendi sekarang ini?,pikirBaekhyun.

.

.

.

Kini mata kecilnya melihat Minseok hyung yang terganga dan keringat dingin membanjiri seluruh tubuhnya. .

.

.

.

.

Oh,apakah Minseok hyung cemburu melihat Luhan dengan Kyungsoo.

.

.

.

Ah benar-benar seperti tidak ada species yang lainnya Baekhyun.

.

.

Dan,.

.

.

.

Kenapa seorang ibu peri gila penggila eyesliner bekas ini sangat suka membatin omongannya ?

.

.

.

Jangan bilang kau takut kalah adu jempol lagi dengan Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun.

.

.

Baekhyun berjalan menuju dapur untuk mengambil jamu galian singsetnya. Tapi diurungkan niatnya setelah melihat Chen yang muntah di wastafel. Sepertinya Chen sedang sakit.

.

.

"Chen, gwenchanayo?",tanya Baekhyun -sangat-pelan sambil mengusap tengkuk Chen.

.

"Tidak hyung, hanya sedikit mual. Mungkin hamil ",jawab Chen polos.

.

.

.

Oh Chen apakah member EXO akan menambah anggotanya sebentar lagi?.

.

.

Dan Baekhyun,

.

.

Hentikan tatapan dungumu. Semua tau jika Chen itu laki-laki tapi kau harus ingat percintaan 'sesama' sedang trend akhir-akhir ini.

.

.

"Baiklah, aku aka pura-pura menyukai percintaan 'sesama' juga",batin Baekhyun -lagi-

.

.

"Benarkah kau hamil Chen ? Wah, EXO akan mendapatkan personil baru ",kata Baekhyun riang seriang Kris yang mendapat baju balet baru untuk ACE dan sangat berbanding terbalik dengan Chen yang menampakkan wajah sweatdropnya.

.

.

Apakah ada yang salah disini?

.

.

"Hyung,apa kau terkena virus percintaan 'sesama'? Ku kira kau yang paling normal disini hyung,tapi ternyata..."

.

.

.

JEDARR

DUARR

.

.

.

Krieek.

.

Serasa seperti di buang ke samudra artik di sengat ubur-ubur, di lilit cumi-cumi di hisap pusaran air dan hilang menjadi bayangan..

.

.

Oh ,Baekhyun kau memalukan. Kenapa perkataan Chen seakan kau sudah merubah warna bebek karetnya menjadi hijau

.

.

dan kenapa kau yang dipermalukan ?

.

.

.

"Buk..kan kah kau bilang kal..lau kau ham..mil..tad..i?",tanya Baekhyun lirih. Seandainya sekarang ada kantong plastik, sepertinya itu cocok untuk menutupi wajahmu Baekhyun.

.

.

"Memang aku tadi bilang hamil, aku kan hanya bilang mungkin . Bukan berarti aku hamil hyung. Aku namja hyung."jawab Chen tegas.

.

.

Dan,

.

.

1 menit.

.

.

2 manit.

.

.

.

.

"KAU..! TETAP SAJA KAU BILAG HAMIL, DAN KENAPA AKU HARUS MENGIKUTI JEJAK PERCINTAAN 'SESAMA' SEPERTI MEREKA DI RUANG TAMU ITU HAH ? DAN KAU..!

AKU NORMAL. CAMKAN ITU WAJAH KOTAK. CIH, BEBEK KARET", teriak Baekhyun kencang. Tak sadarkah kau Byun , kalau seseorang di ruang tamu mendengar ucapanmu.

.

.

Seharusnya kau tak menghancurkan kebahagiaan seseorang itu Byun.

.

.

.

Kau dalam ancaman.

.

.

.

"BYUN BAEKHYUN, TARIK UCAPANMU ATAU KAU MATI",teriak seseorang dari ruang tamu.

.

.

Oh tidak,

seseorang dari ruang tamu mendatangimu Byun.

.

.

.

"Ah.,.. Luhan ge,ak..ku..-"

.

.

"Byun Baekhyun, katakan selamat tinggal untuk botol eyelinermu"

.

.

.

Oh Tidak !

Luhan kau menyeramkan !

.

.

"Tidaaaaakkkkkkkk...",teriak Baekhyun setelah kaki kecilnya di seret Luhan keluar dapur menuju balkon dorm.

.

.

Dan akhir cerita

Saya minta maaf, FF ini sama sekali tidak ada yang lucu .

END


End file.
